A computer-implemented data processing method for generating a consent receipt under a transaction and determining a consent validity score for the transaction, in particular embodiments, comprises: (1) providing, by one or more processors, a user interface for initiating a transaction between an entity and a data subject; (2) monitoring, by one or more processors, one or more user inputs by the data subject while the data subject is accessing the user interface; (3) receiving, by one or more processors, a request to initiate the transaction between the entity and the data subject; (4) in response to the request: (A) generating, by a third-party consent receipt management system, a unique consent receipt key; and (B) determining, based at least in part on the one or more user inputs, the consent validity score for the transaction; (5) determining, by one or more processors, a unique subject identifier associated with the data subject; (6) electronically storing, by one or more processors, the unique subject identifier, the unique consent receipt key, the consent validity score, and a unique transaction identifier associated with the transaction in computer memory; and (7) electronically associating, by one or more processors, the unique subject identifier, the unique consent receipt key, the consent validity score, and the unique transaction identifier.
Over the past years, privacy and security policies, and related operations have become increasingly important. Breaches in security, leading to the unauthorized access of personal data (which may include sensitive personal data) have become more frequent among companies and other organizations of all sizes. Such personal data may include, but is not limited to, personally identifiable information (PII), which may be information that directly (or indirectly) identifies an individual or entity. Examples of PII include names, addresses, dates of birth, social security numbers, and biometric identifiers such as a person's fingerprints or picture. Other personal data may include, for example, customers' Internet browsing habits, purchase history, or even their preferences (e.g., likes and dislikes, as provided or obtained through social media).
Many organizations that obtain, use, and transfer personal data, including sensitive personal data, have begun to address these privacy and security issues. To manage personal data, many companies have attempted to implement operational policies and processes that comply with legal and industry requirements. However, there is an increasing need for improved systems and methods to manage personal data in a manner that complies with such policies.